Before the Concert
by Blue DaFFodil
Summary: Fic hanya untuk ELF karna ini menceritakan tentang ELF esepecially Clouds/maaf jika Fic ini termasuk Junk Fic/"Apa menurutmu ELF akan meninggalkan Super Junior kalau Yesung pergi wajib militer?" / Summary jelek/ RnR please...


"_**Hey, Yesung-ie~. Hyung sarankan, kalau kau merasa bimbang saat mau konser, menyelinaplah keluar dan lihatlah langit, kalau bisa bicaralah pada salah satu ELF yang tiba-tiba menyapamu tanpa tahu kalau kau adalah seorang Yesung. Kau pasti menemukan hal yang menarik."**_

.

.

.

**BLUE DAFFODIL**

**Han Rae**

_Mianhae lagi-lagi saya datang dengan membawa fic yang berisi keresahan saya. Kali ini saya galau karena mendengar Super Show 5 yang Fix ada di Indonesia tanggal 1-2 juni 2013 tidak akan dihadiri oleh 3 Member {Leeteuk, Heechul, dan Yesung} jika ditambah dengan member yang tidak aktif berarti minus 5 Member{Leeteuk, Heechul, Hangeng, Yesung, Kibum} , dan lagi berita Yesung yang akan wajib militer tanggal 6 Mei :(._

_Mianhae..._

_**Warning**__ :: Typo (s), Main character is ELF especially Clouds._

_**ELF **__milik__** Super Junior**_

_**CLOUDS **__milik __**Super Junior **_

_**Kim Jong Woon—Yesung **__milik__** God, His Parents, SMent, Super Junior, ELF, and **__**Clouds**__**.**_

_Source of __**[VID] Thai elf Project SJ-M Fan Party Bkk**__:: __**Youtube**_

**Dont Like Dont Read**

Please press back button...

Flame Allowed* but with solution too...

_Jika kalian merasa ini adalah JUNK fic / Tidak pantas berada di Sub Screenplay, dengan lapang dada saya akan menghapusnya..._

**Review Please...**

.

**Now Playing;**

**Promise You – Super Junior KRY**

* * *

.

**Before The Concert**

_._

* * *

"_**H**__yung_ mau ke mana?"

Yesung tersentak, tangan yang hampir menyentuh gagang pintu itu perlahan kembali turun, dengan gerakan perlahan Ia membalik badannya dan menatap Ryeowook waswas. "_Hyung_ mau ke kamar mandi sebentar" jawab Yesung pelan. Ryeowook menyerit bingung, "Ke kamar mandi dengan jaket tebal seperti itu?" Ryeowook menatap curiga Yesung.

Yesung menatap ke arah lain agar Ryeowook tak melihat matanya, "_Hyung_... berbohong padaku, _eoh_?" Ryeowook mendekati Yesung dan memaksa Yesung untuk menatap matanya.

Yesung menelan ludahnya gugup, "Ukh... kau memang tahu segalanya. _Ne_, _Hyung_ bukan mau ke kamar mandi, tapi _Hyung_ mau keluar sebentar" aku Yesung akhirnya.

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan, "_Hyung_ tak boleh keluar."

"Hekh~ _Wae_?" pekik Yesung tak terima.

Ryeowook menyilangkan tangannya, "Pertama, _Hyung_ bisa saja tertangkap _Paparazzi_; kedua, _Hyung_ bisa saja ketahuan para _Fans_ dan habis di kerubuti mereka; dan yang ke tiga, _Hyung_ bisa saja telat masuk kembali."

Yesung terdiam, perkataan Ryeowook tadi benar adanya. Tapi, sungguh, Ia benar-benar kalut dan bimbang. Ia ingin mengikuti saran Leeteuk _Hyung_ sekarang. Yesung menunduk dan berujar pelan, "_Hyung_ hanya ingin keluar sebentar."

Ryeowook menatap Yesung iba. Ryeowook tentu saja menyadari kalau Yesung tengah berpura-pura di hadapannya, namun dengan berbagai kemungkinan buruk yang mungkin terjadi, Ryeowook tentu tak bisa membiarkan Yesung keluar begitu saja.

"Memangnya kenapa _Hyung_ ingin keluar?"

Yesung menatap Ryeowook serius, di matanya terbesit kekhawatiran teramat sangat, "_Hyung_ merasa takut, Ryeowook_-ie_. _Hyung_... _Aish_, kau pasti tau perasaan _Hyung_ sekarang _'kan_?" Ryeowook mengangguk pelan, "_Hyung_ merasa resah karena bisa saja ini Super Show terakhir yang bisa _Hyung_ ikuti _'kan_?"

Yesung menghela nafas berat, "_Ne_, karena itu _Hyung_ ingin mengikuti saran Leeteuk _Hyung_."

Ryeowook terdiam sejenak lalu menghela nafas pelan, "_Arraseo_. _Hyung_ boleh keluar."

"Benarkah?" Yesung menatap Ryeowook ceria, Ryeowook tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk, "Ne. Tapi ingat handphone _Hyung_ harus tetap menyala, pastikan penyamaran _Hyung_ tidak ketahuan, dan _Hyung_ harus tepat waktu kembali, ya?"

Yesung tersenyum lebar, Ia langsung memeluk namja mungil itu. "Gomawo, Ryeowook_-ie_~. _Hyung_ janji semua akan baik-baik saja!"

.

.

.

Yesung akhirnya berhasil membujuk mantan teman sekamarnya itu. Dengan senyum yang mengembang di balik syal tebalnya, Yesung berjalan santai menuju pintu belakang. Ia memutuskan untuk melewati pintu belakang karena Ia masih sedikit takut bertemu ribuan ELF di pintu utama.

Dengan mengetatkan lilitan syal tebal di lehernya Yesung perlahan keluar dari gedung itu. Angin dingin khas malam hari menyambutnya, menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutnya yang keluar dari topinya. Senyum kembali terukir, perlahan Yesung mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

Mata sipitnya terbelak kagum ketika Ia menatap ribuan ELF dengan _light stick_ _sapphire blue_ yang menyala. Mewarnai kelamnya malam dengan cahaya _sapphire blue_. Indah, sungguh indah. Yesung menitikan air matanya saking senangnya. Namun tiba-tiba rasa gundah yang sempat menguap kembali memenuhi relung hatinya kala Ia kembali mengingat kalau sebentar lagi Ia akan _meninggalkan_ cahaya itu.

Yesung berjalan pelan sembari menunduk dan mendudukan tubuhnya di salah satu bangku di dekat taman di samping pintu masuk. Yesung menyenderkan tubuhnya sembari menatap langit.

"Leeteuk _Hyung_, aku harus bagaimana sekarang?" lirih Yesung sembari menutup matanya. Ia menulikan pendengarannya, mencoba menikmati ketenangan yang disuguhkan oleh sang malam. Menikmati dinginnya angin malam, menikmati suara ELF yang sibuk berkoar tentang Super Junior, menikmati suara hewan malam yang terdengar.

"Um, Ano..."

Yesung sontak membuka matanya dan menatap ke arah seorang _Yeoja_ yang—entah sejak kapan, berada di depannya.

_Yeoja_ di hadapannya tersenyum kecil lalu menunjuk sisa bangku yang di duduki Yesung, "Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?" tanya _Yeoja_ itu pelan. Yesung menatap sisa bangku yang di duduki olehnya lalu menangguk pelan, "_Ne_. Silahkan."

_Yeoja_ itu kembali tersenyum kecil lalu perlahan duduk di samping Yesung. Yesung sibuk merapihkan penyamarannya sedangkan _Yeoja_ itu asik memainkan _light stick_ di tangannya.

Keheningan menyapa mereka. Yesung yang dasarnya memang suka dengan keheningan masih bertahan menatap langit, sedangkan _Yeoja_ itu—yang sepertinya, tak betah dengan keheningan mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Hey, _Oppa_. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya _Yeoja_, yang sontak membuat Yesung tersentak. _Apa penyamaranku terbongkar?_, batin Yesung kalut.

"S-sepertinya tidak" jawab Yesung terbata. _Yeoja_ itu masih menatap Yesung penuh selidik, sampai akhirnya Ia mengangguk mengerti, "Um, mungkin aku salah. Tidak mungkin kalau kau Yesung _Oppa._"

**DEG!**

"H-Ha? Yesung? Hahaha, itu tidak mungkin" tawa hambar Yesung. _Yeoja_ itu hanya tersenyum. Dengan ekor matanya, Yesung menatap _Yeoja_ di sampingnya.

"Apa kau orang Korea?" tanya Yesung penasaran. _Yeoja_ itu menatap Yesung kaget.

Rambut pirang terjuntai bebas sebatas pundaknya, kulit putih, mata bulat dengan iris berwarna biru jernih dan bibir kecil. _Yeoja_ itu memeluk sebuah boneka dan menggenggam _light stick_ dengan tangan kirinya. Sebuah mantel tebal berwarna cokelat gelap membungkus tubuhnya. Ia mengenakan celana jeans dengan sepatu bot berwarna senada dengan jaket itu sebagai bawahannya.

"Um, _Aniyo_. Aku orang Amerika" jawab _Yeoja_ itu sembari tersenyum kecil. Yesung menyerit bingung, "Amerika? Tapi kenapa kau bisa bicara bahasa Korea?"

"Aku sengaja mengambil kursus kilat untuk bisa bicara bahasa Korea untuk bekal ke sini."

"Kau ke sini sendirian?"

_Yeoja_ itu mengangguk, "_Ne_, aku mengambil cuti kerja untuk melihat Super Show ini."

Yesung semakin bingung, "Kau nonton Super Show ini?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk?"

_Yeoja_ itu terdiam lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yesung dan menatap ke langit, "_Well_... aku sedikit takut"

"Takut kenapa?"

_Yeoja_ itu diam sejenak menikmati angin yang tiba-tiba saja menyapa mereka berdua. _Yeoja_ itu menunduk memainkan lengan boneka di tangannya sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Aku takut Yesung _Oppa_ akan menyampaikan salam perpisahan pada Super Show ini."

**Hyu~**

Angin kembali menyapa mereka. Yesung membulatkan matanya tak percaya, "S-salam perpisahan?"

_Yeoja_ itu masih dalam posisi menunduk menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ne... karena Yesung _Oppa_ tak di perbolehkan keluar negeri saat persiapannya sebelum berangkat wajib militer, mungkin bisa jadi Super Show ini adalah Super Show 5 terakhir yang Ia ikuti."

"Apa menurutmu ELF akan meninggalkan Super Junior kalau Yesung pergi wajib militer?" tanya Yesung mencurahkan pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepalanya.

_Yeoja_ itu menatap langit lalu mengangguk pelan. "Pasti akan ada beberapa dari kami—ELF yang akan pergi dari Super Junior. Khususnya para Clouds, yang mungkin akan jenuh kala idolanya tak ada di antara Super Junior."

Yesung lemas seketika, beban di pundaknya semakin berat kala mendengar ucapan _Yeoja_ di sampingnya.

"Tapi menurutku itu hal yang terbaik."

Yesung menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menatap _Yeoja_ di sampingnya bingung, "Terbaik?"

_Yeoja_ itu tersenyum kecil ke arah Yesung, "Bagiku itu adalah seleksi alam, _Oppa_. _Fans_ yang terbaik adalah _fans_ yang mencintai idolanya apapun yang terjadi pada idolanya itu. ELF yang terbaik adalah ELF yang akan tetap mencintai Super Junior walaupun beberapa _member_ Super Junior menikuti wajib militer, vakum, ataupun keluar dari Super Junior."

Yesung terperangah akan ucapan _Yeoja_ di hadapannya. "Tapi apa para _member_ lain tidak akan menyalahkan Yesung akan kepergian ELF?"

_Yeoja_ itu tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja tidak akan, _Oppa_. Walaupun mereka selalu bertingkah seperti anak kecil, aku pikir mereka dapat berfikir dewasa tentang kepergian ELF dan keberangkatan Yesung _Oppa_."

Yesung tersenyum, perasaannya menjadi lega mendengar ucapan _Yeoja_ itu.

"Tapi... tanpa Yesung _Oppa_, panggung akan semakin kosong..."

Yesung menatap _Yeoja_ di sampingnya kaget. Walau samar, Ia dapat menangkap bisikan _Yeoja_ tadi, "Kosong? Apa maksudmu?"

_Yeoja_ itu terdiam sejenak lalu merogoh kantung mantelnya. Ia mengambil handphonenya, mengutak-atik sedikit handphonenya dan menunjukkan sebuah foto pada Yesung. Yesung tediam menatap foto yang di tunjukan padanya itu.

"Ini saat Super Junior masih 13 _member_" _Yeoja_ itu menunjukan foto saat Super Junior sedang _perform_ lagu U, lalu _Yeoja_ itu mengganti ke foto selanjutnya yang menampilkan foto mereka saat sedang _perform_ lagu It's You, "Ini saat Kibum _Oppa_ vacum", _Yeoja_ itu kembali mengganti foto ke foto selanjutnya yang menggambarkan mereka saat mereka _perform_ lagu bonamana, "Ini saat Kangin _Oppa_ wajib militer dan Hangeng _Oppa_ keluar", _Yeoja_ itu kembali mengganti foto dan menampilkan foto saat mereka _perform_ Mr. Simple, "Ini di saat Heechul _Oppa_ wajib militer", kembali mengganti foto di hanphonenya dan sekarang menunjukan foto saat mereka _perform_ Sexy, Free and single, "Ini di saat Kangin _Oppa_ kembali", dan foto selanjutnya memperlihatkan foto mereka saat _perform_ di Mubank Jakarta "Ini di saat Leeteuk _Oppa_ wajib militer."

_Yeoja_ itu menatap foto Super Junior saat mereka _perform_ di Jakarta sembari tersenyum kecut. "Terasa tidak kalau semakin lama panggung mereka semakin kosong?"

Yesung terdiam lalu ikut tersenyum kecut, "_Ne_, kau benar. Sangat kosong". _Yeoja_ di sampingnya tengah sibuk berpikir entah tentang apa sedangkan Ia kembali mengingat saat-saat di mana Hangeng ingin pergi dari Super Junior.

.::.::.::.

Saat itu benar-benar saat yang membuat kami terpukul teramat sangat. Malam itu di saat salah satu keluarga kami memutuskan untuk keluar dari naungan SM. Dengan perantara _Manager_ _Hyung_ yang berdiri di sampingnya, Ia berkata 'Ini saat kita berpisah. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk keluar dari SM'.

Kami tahu penderitaannya selama bergabung dalam SM, karena itu membuat kami tak bisa membantah ataupun melarangnya pergi. Kami semua termasuk Ia menunduk dalam keheningan. _Manager_ _Hyung_ yang sadar akan kondisi kami perlahan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Hangeng membisu di hadapan kami. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tekatnya yang sudah bulat membuatnya berusaha tegar di hadapan kami.

"Kau yakin akan keputusanmu, Hangeng?" tanya Leeteuk _Hyung_ pelan, Hangeng mendongkak menatap kami lalu mengangguk yakin.

"Tentu saja _Hyung_. Bukannya aku tak menyayangi kalian, tapi... kalian pasti mengerti mengapa aku melakukannya _'kan_?"

Kami semua mengangguk lemas.

"Kapan kau akan pergi?"

"Besok pagi."

Kami semua menatapnya tak percaya sedangkan Ia menunduk merasa bersalah.

"Besok? Kenapa cepat sekali?" tanya Heechul tak percaya. Hangeng menatap teman sekamarnya itu sedih.

"Mianhae, Chul_-ie_. Ini semua perintah dari SM."

Heechul menghela nafas berat lalu memukul sofa melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Hangeng dengarkan _Hyung!_"

Hangeng mendongkak menatap Leeteuk _Hyung_, kami juga menatapnya. Leeteuk menatap kami—khususnya Hangeng tajam. Ia menarik nafas dalam lalu mengucapkan ...

"Kami semua pasti merasa sedih. Kami semua tentu tak ingin kau pergi meninggalkan Super Junior. Tapi karena kami mengerti apa yang kamu rasakan saat kamu berada di sini kami akan membiarkanmu pergi. Kami menghormati keputusanmu, hangkyung_-ie_. Kami menyayangimu, karena itu kami akan membiarkanmu bebas dari kandang emas ini."

"Tapi ingat kau tak boleh melupakan kami!" ujar Heechul di antara isakannya. Semua _member_ mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Heechul.

Hangeng tersenyum kecil lalu menunduk, "Terima kasih banyak semuanya. Terima kasih" ucapnya sebelum rasa sedih itu mengambil alih dirinya.

Semua _member_ perlahan mendekat dan memeluk dirinya. Ia tersenyum kecil lalu membagikan cincin yang Ia beli untuk para _member_.

"Dengan cincin itu aku harap kalian akan selalu mengingatku. Aku pasti akan selalu mengingat kalian. Terima kasih banyak. Saranghae" ucap Hangeng sebelum Ia pergi pamit untuk membereskan barang-barangnya.

Saat suara pintu yang tertutup terdengar senyuman palsu di wajah kami sontak menghilang. Air mata yang tertahan perlahan mengalir membasahi pipi kami. Kami tak bisa membohongi diri kami, walaupun kami mengikhlaskannya untuk pergi, kami tetap merasa kehilangannya.

Kehilangan salah satu _member_ yang sangat kami sayangi. Kehilangan salah satu keluarga kami. Itu tentu adalah saat paling terberat bagi kami.

Dan di antara semua hal di hari itu, salah satu yang aku ingat adalah perkataan Leeteuk _Hyung_ di antara isakannya...

"Waktu terus berjalan. Tidak ada yang bisa memastikan sampai kapan kita bersama. Sekarang Hangeng mungkin esok atau lusa atau entah kapan pun itu salah satu dari kita perlahan keluar meninggalkan kita. Panggung yang dulu terisi penuh perlahan pasti akan kosong. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada kita. Pasti akan ada saatnya kita berjalan sendiri. Pasti ada saatnya kita mengenalkan diri dengan cara sendiri bukan dengan cara yang selalu kita gunakan saat kita memperkenalkan diri sebagai Super Junior. Namun yang pasti yang _Hyung_ harapkan dari kalian hanya satu. Jangan lupakan satu sama lain dan juga ELF. Apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah lupakan hal itu."

.::.::.::.

Yesung tersenyum kecut lalu menghela nafas, "Perlahan kita akan terpecah juga, _Hyung-ie._"

"_Oppa_ bilang apa tadi?" Yesung tersentak lalu kembali menatap _Yeoja_ di sampingnya, "Ah, tidak. Aku tidak bilang apa-apa."

_Yeoja_ itu mengangguk pelan, lalu tiba-tiba Ia menatapku penasaran, "_Oppa_, apa kau _fanboy_ Super Junior?" tanyanya padaku antusias.

Aku tertawa kecil, "Bisa dibilang seperti itu."

"Hya~ Senangnya bisa bertemu _fanboy_. _Oppa_ _bias_nya siapa?"

"Yesung" ucap Yesung bangga. Senyum _Yeoja_ itu semakin lebar.

"Benarkah~ wah kita sama, _Oppa_! Lihat! Lihat! Ini boneka Yesung _Oppa_ yang aku buat sendiri lho!" _Yeoja_ itu dengan bangganya menunjukkan boneka di pelukannya kepada Yesung. Yesung tersenyum lebar, walaupun Ia tahu banyak _fans_ yang membuat berbagai barang untuknya tapi kalau melihat secara langsung saat _fans_ itu bangga menunjukkan barang buatannya pada orang lain membuat Yesung benar-benar merasa bangga.

"Kau ingin memberikan boneka itu pada Yesung?"

_Yeoja_ itu mengangguk senang. "Tentu saja! Tapi butuh keberuntungan ekstra besar agar Yesung _Oppa_ melihat keberadaanku di antara ribuan ELF yang datang."

"Memangnya kau ada di bagian mana?"

"Um~ festival A."

"Hum, tenang saja. Aku yakin Yesung akan melihatmu dan mengambil boneka itu."

_Yeoja_ itu tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk sembari memeluk boneka itu, "Semoga saja. Terima kasih, _Oppa_!"

"Sama-sama."

_Yeoja_ itu tersenyum lebar sembari menatap boneka buatannya, namun tiba-tiba Ia tersentak kaget. _Yeoja_ itu menatap Yesung penasaran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yesung bingung.

"_Oppa_ _fanboy_ dari Korea _'kan_?"

Yesung mengangguk ragu. Senyum merekah di bibir _Yeoja_ itu, dengan cepat _Yeoja_ itu kembali menunjukkan suatu foto lain pada Yesung.

"Apa _Oppa_ pernah melihat tulisan-tulisan ini di jalan-jalan Korea?"

Yesung menyerit dan menatap foto yang di tunjukan _Yeoja_ itu dengan lebih teliti. Di foto itu terlihat berbagai foto yang di jadikan satu foto, masing-masing foto memperlihatkan tulisan seperti '**Saranghaeyo Super Junior**'; '**Wo Ai Ni Super Junior**'; '**We are ELF (Everlasting Friends)**' dan sebagainya yang tertempel di berbagai tempat.

Yesung menatap _Yeoja_ itu bingung, "Ini apa?"

"Itu tulisan-tulisan yang aku temui saat aku berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini untuk membeli oleh-oleh. Aku tak menyangka bisa menemukan banyak tulisan itu di tempat seperti itu. Aku semakin bangga pada ELF yang melakukan itu untuk mempublikasikan perasaannya terhadap Super Junior secara terang-terangan seperti itu."

"Aku... aku tak pernah menyangka kalau ELF bisa melakukan hal ini" bisik Yesung sembari menatap foto itu kagum.

"Tapi bukan hanya itu. _Oppa_ tau, banyak sekali yang ELF ciptakan untuk Super Junior. Mulai dari lagu, puisi, tulisan-tulisan seperti itu, barang-barang, video dan lain-lain!" ucap _Yeoja_ itu bangga, Yesung menatapnya tak percaya.

"Benarkah?"

"_Oppa_ tidak percaya?" _Yeoja_ itu menyerit bingung. Yesung tersentak, tidak mungkin _'kan_ seorang _fanboy_ tak mengetahui hal seperti itu. Yesung tersenyum kaku lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Sebenarnya aku baru menjadi _fanboy_ Super Junior dan lagi karena pekerjaanku aku tak bisa mencari info lebih banyak tentang Super Junior maupun tentang ELF" kilah Yesung. _Yeoja_ itu mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum.

"Oh, aku mengerti sekarang. Tak apa _Oppa_! Saat _Oppa_ memiliki waktu luang nanti, jangan lupa untuk mencari info tentang Super Junior dan ELF ya!"

Yesung tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Tentu saja."

"Um~ _Oppa_ mau aku ceritakan tentang video yang diciptakan oleh ELF Thailand untuk Super Junior-M?"

Yesung mengangguk cepat. _Yeoja_ itu tersenyum lalu menatap ke arah langit.

"Video itu menurut artikel yang aku baca, sudah di tonton oleh Super Junior-M. Di dalam video itu terdapat pesan untuk Super Junior."

"Pesan?"

_Yeoja_ itu menatap Yesung dan mengangguk cepat.

"Yup, pesan. Isi pesannya kurang lebih seperti ini...

_**Ada banyak dari kita (ELF) . . .**_

_**Yang mengikuti kalian melalui layar.**_

_**Mendukung kalian.**_

_**Memuji kalian.**_

_**Menjadi bersemangat dan senang dengan kalian.**_

_**.**_

_**Meskipun kami hanya tinggal di depan layar komputer,**_

_**Tetapi sepenuhnya kami bersorak untuk kalian**_

_**Seperti kalian berdiri di depan kami.**_

_**.**_

_**Kita terlalu bersemangat dan sangat senang mendengar bahwa kalian akan datang.**_

_**.**_

_**Meskipun...**_

_**Kita harus melakukan perjalanan panjang untuk bertemu dengan kalian...**_

_**Kami senang untuk pergi.**_

_**.**_

_**Meskipun...**_

_**Kita harus berdiri untuk waktu yang lama dalam hujan dan menunggu di luar hanya untuk melihat kalian datang...**_

_**Tapi kami baik-baik saja.**_

_**.**_

_**Untuk membiarkan kalian tahu...**_

_**Kita di sini.**_

_**Kami datang untuk bersorak dengan kalian.**_

_**Kami senang setiap kali kami tahu kalian akan datang kembali di panggung.**_

_**Dan kami berharap...**_

_**Kalian akan datang untuk mengunjungi kami.**_

_**.**_

_**Mereka akan datang ke sini untuk promosi?**_

_**.**_

_**Kalian tahu?**_

_**Bertapa senangnya kami...**_

_**.**_

Sehabis pesan itu muncul karikatur gadis yang sedang duduk di depan layar komputer dan tiba-tiba muncul tulisan '_**SM TRUE : 2013 SUPER JUNIOR-M FANPARTY "BREAK DOWN" AT BKK**_'.

_**Akhirnya...**_

_**Hari ini...**_

_**Kami berada di sini bersama-sama**_

_**Terima kasih untuk datang dan berada di sini bersama-sama**_

_**.**_

_**Maka kita memiliki sesuatu untuk memberi tahu kalian dan melakukan ini untuk kalian.**_

_**.**_

_**Apa itu?**_

_**APAKAH KALIAN INGIN TAHU?**_

_**.**_

_**Silahkan**_

_**BERBALIK dan LIHATLAH KAMI**_

_**.**_

Lalu setelah itu muncul foto delapan _member_ Super Junior-M. Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Henry, Zhoumi, Kyuhyun, dan Ryeowook. Sehabis itu muncul tulisan '_**By ELF Thai. Thank You SM Ent, SM True, and all supporters**_' yang mengakhiri video itu. Ah~ aku benar-benar tak bisa menahan haru saat menonton video itu" _Yeoja_ itu mengakhiri ceritanya dengan senyuman, lain dengan Yesung yang tengah membayangkan isi video itu sembari menangis dalam diam.

Mereka semua sangat mencintai Super Junior. Walaupun hanya Super Junior-M yang di fokuskan dalam video itu, entah mengapa Yesung yakin kalau video itu juga di maksudkan untuk _member_ Super Junior selain _member_ Super Junior-M.

"Hey, _Oppa_. Apa _Oppa_ menangis?" _Yeoja_ itu menatap Yesung panik, sedangkan Yesung yang baru sadar kalau ternyata Ia menangis ikut kelabakan juga.

"Ah, Ng, aku terharu saja mendengar isi video itu" ucap Yesung menenangkan _Yeoja_ itu, _Yeoja_ itu tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk.

Yesung yang tengah menghapus air matanya menatap _Yeoja_ itu.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya satu hal padamu?" tanya Yesung pelan, _Yeoja_ itu mengangguk cepat, "Tentu saja."

Yesung menatap lurus pada mata _Yeoja_ itu, "Apa yang akan kau ucapkan jika Yesung berada di hadapanmu sekarang?"

_Yeoja_ itu terdiam, perlahan semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipi putihnya, "Maksud _Oppa_, jika _Oppa_ ternyata Yesung _Oppa_?"

Yesung mengangguk cepat. _Yeoja_ itu menggigit jari telunjuknya lalu menatap ke arah lain. "_Well_... jika _Oppa_ adalah Yesung _Oppa_..." _Yeoja_ itu berbalik menatap Yesung.

"Hal yang pertama aku ucapkan adalah... Terima kasih."

Yesung menyerit bingung. "Terima kasih untuk apa?"

_Yeoja_ itu kembali menatap langit, "Terima kasih karena membuatku masuk ke dalam _fans_ Super Junior. Terima kasih karena membuatku menjadi seorang ELF. Terima kasih karena membuatku menjadi salah satu bagian dari Clouds dan ELF."

Yesung terdiam, seluruh tubuhnya menghangat, perasaan haru perlahan mengelilinginya. "Lalu apa lagi yang akan kau ucapkan?"

"Um. Aku akan bilang... _Oppa_ pergilah dengan senyuman di wajahmu saat kau pamit pada kami untuk menjalankan wajib militer. Tak perlu takut _Oppa_, aku... ah bukan, kami—ELF berjanji padamu akan menyambutmu saat kau selesai melaksanakan kewajibanmu. Kami berjanji akan selalu mencintai Super Junior walaupun kau tak ada. Kami berjanji tak akan meninggalkan Super Junior saat kau tak ada."

Setetes air mata mengalir pelan membasahi wajah Yesung, "Lalu jika seluruh _member_ Super Junior berada di hadapanmu, kamu ingin bilang apa?"

"Aku harap kalian tidak meninggalkan Super Junior. Cukup kehilangan Hangeng _Oppa_ saja itu sudah membuat ELF sangat sakit. ELF tak ingin satu dari kalian keluar lagi dari Super Junior. Aku harap kalian tetap mewujudkan janji kalian untuk memenuhi dunia dengan warna _sapphire blue_. Walaupun kami sedih jumlah kalian yang semakin sedikit waktu demi waktu, kami akan tetap mendukung kalian. Kalian boleh menggunakan _back dancer_ untuk memperlihatkan jumlah banyak saat di panggung, tapi tenang saja, mata kami hanya akan tertuju pada kalian. Kami ELF akan tetap bersama kalian sampai Super Junior berakhir. Bahkan saat kalian terpisah, kami akan tetap mendukung kalian walaupun kalian bukan lagi bagian dari Super Junior."

Air mata haru itu semakin membasahi wajah Yesung. Yesung menunduk menyembunyikan air matanya dari pandangan _Yeoja_ itu, namun kala suara nyanyian terdengar Ia sontak menatap _Yeoja_ itu tak percaya.

"_**Mosimo ashitaga yamini nomarete  
michi shirubesae naito sitemo**_

_**Kowagaru kotowa naiyo udewo hanasanaide kitto bokurawa  
Dokoedomo ikeru**_

_**Promise you kimiwo omotte bokuwa ikuruyo  
tsunagatte iru kokoroto kokorokara  
Promise you tsunataetainowa tada aishiteru  
Chikauyo eien no kakera o**_"

Yesung terperangah menatap _Yeoja_ yang tengah tersenyum manis di hadapannya itu. "Promise you..." bisik Yesung pelan.

"Jika esok dipenuhi oleh kegelapan dan tidak ada cara.

Kamu tidak perlu takut. Kecuali kau meninggalkan tanganku,

Kita bisa pergi ke manapun.

Janji padamu. Aku akan hidup memikirkan tentang dirimu. Kita adalah satu dari hati ke hati.

Janji padamu. Apa yang ingin ku bilang hanya 'Aku cinta kamu'.

Berjanji dari sebagian keabadian.

Begitupun dengan Super Junior. Kalian—Super Junior tak perlu takut. Kami tak perlu takut. Selama kita tetap berpegangan tangan, selama ELF dan Super Junior tetap satu hati kita tak perlu takut. Semua halangan yang menghadang dapat kita lalui."

Yesung yang telah berhasil mengontrol air matanya kini tersenyum manis di balik syalnya.

**Puk~**

Yesung menepuk kepala _Yeoja_ itu pelan, yang sontak membuat _Yeoja_ itu menatap Yesung bingung.

"Ya. Selama ada kalian, aku rasa aku bisa tenang meninggalkan kalian dan para _member_ sejenak."

"Apa maksudmu _Oppa_?" tanya _Yeoja_ itu bingung. Yesung menggeleng sembari menurunkan tangannya dari kepala _Yeoja_ itu.

"Daripada memusingkan hal itu lebih baik kau masuk. Super Show akan segera dimulai."

_Yeoja_ itu sontak menatap jam tangannya dan memekik kaget. "Huaa! Kau benar _Oppa_!" _Yeoja_ itu segera bangkit, namun baru Ia berjalan dua langkah Ia berbalik dan menatap Yesung bingung, "_Oppa_ tidak masuk?"

Yesung tersenyum lalu perlahan melonggarkan ikatan syalnya. "Tidak. Aku ingin bersantai sedikit lagi sebelum masuk."

_Yeoja_ itu mengangguk mengerti, "Um, baiklah. Sampai nanti _Oppa_!" ujarnya sembari melambaikan tangannya padaku sebelum beranjak pergi masuk ke arena Super Show.

Aku menurunkan tanganku yang tadi membalas lambaikan tangannya. Ia terdiam untuk sejenak lalu tersenyum geli, berdiri dan kembali menatap langit. "Hey, Leeteuk _Hyung_. Kau benar. Ternyata menatap langit dan bicara pada ELF yang tidak mengenaliku sebagai seorang Yesung adalah hal yang menarik. Sangat menarik."

.

.

.

"Hyuuuunggggg! _Aish_, untung kau datang. Aku baru saja ingin meneleponmu." Ryeowook segera menghampiriku saat aku kembali masuk ke ruang ganti. Aku tersenyum kecil menanggapi ucapannya.

"_Hyung_ _'kan_ sudah bilang tadi. _Hyung_ akan kembali tepat waktu" ujarku santai sembari membuka mantelku. Ryeowook terdiam lalu meraih mantelku, "_Hyung_ sudah tenang ya?" tanyanya penasaran.

Aku mengangguk, "Ne. Um, Ryeowook_-ie_, _Hyung_ boleh tanya sesuatu?" Ryeowook mengangguk pelan.

"Tanya saja, _Hyung_."

"Apa kamu akan membenci _Hyung_ jika ELF pergi meninggalkan Super Junior karena _Hyung_ pergi wajib militer?"

Ryeowook menyerit bingung lalu tersenyum kecil. "Tidak mungkin aku membencimu, _Hyung_. Memang aku akan sedih kalau ELF pergi meninggalkan Super Junior hanya karena _Hyung_ pergi wajib militer. Tapi... itulah yang harus terjadi..." Ryeowook berjalan menjauhiku lalu menaruh mantelku di gantungan baju.

"Sama seperti sekarang. Saat Leeteuk _Hyung_ pergi, banyak dari ELF yang pergi. Bahkan sebelum Leeteuk _Hyung_ pergi, banyak ELF yang pergi meninggalkan kita. Tapi itu hal yang memang pasti akan terjadi. Itu seleksi alam, _Hyung_." Ryeowook tersenyum simpul lalu menepuk dadaku.

"Sekarang bukan waktunya memikirkan itu _Hyung_. Sekarang lebih baik kita tunjukan yang terbaik untuk ELF" ucapnya senang sembari melaluiku. Aku menatap para _member_ lain yang sudah berada di luar ruangan bersama Ryeowook. Mereka semua menatapku dengan senyuman. Melihat senyuman mereka semakin membuatku lega.

"Sekarang saatnya kita berpesta, _Hyung_. Jangan tampilkan wajah bodohmu itu, nanti bisa-bisa ELF kabur ketakutan karena melihat wajahmu" canda Kyuhyun. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Tidak mungkin, pabbo. Sudahlah sekarang ayo kita keluar, ELF sudah menunggu kita."

.

.

.

_**Aku...**_

_**Aku sebentar lagi akan mengikuti jejak Leeteuk Hyung**_

_**Meninggalkan kalian.**_

_**Tentu saja tidak untuk selamanya.**_

_**Tapi hanya untuk dua tahun.**_

_**Itu adalah waktu yang singkat bagi orang lain.**_

_**Tapi bukan untukku dan juga kalian, ya 'kan?**_

_**Dua tahun tanpa melihat kalian...**_

_**Ah...**_

_**Itu benar-benar mimpi buruk bagiku**_

_**Aku berjanji sebelum pergi aku akan mengupload banyak selca untuk kalian**_

_**Agar kalian tidak kesepian walau tanpa aku.**_

_**Tapi aku harap, kalian jangan lupakan aku ya!**_

_**Walaupun selama dua tahun...**_

_**Aku tidak berdiri bersama kalian**_

_**Aku tidak menari untuk kalian**_

_**Aku tidak menyanyi untuk kalian**_

_**Aku tidak ada di hadapan kalian**_

_**Aku tidak bersama kalian**_

_**Aku tidak berada dalam Super Junior**_

_**Hey, ELF...**_

_**Maukah kalian berjanji padaku?**_

_**Maukah kalian...**_

_**Tetap mendukung Super Junior**_

_**Seperti Super Junior mendukung kalian**_

_**.**_

_**Maukah kalian...**_

_**Tetap bersama Super Junior**_

_**Seperti Super Junior yang selalu bersama kalian**_

_**.**_

_**Maukah kalian**_

_**Tetap menyandang nama ELF**_

_**Seperti Super Junior yang selalu bangga akan nama Super Junior**_

_**.**_

_**Maukah kalian...**_

_**Tetap mencintai Super Junior**_

_**Seperti Super Junior mencintai kalian**_

_**.**_

_**Dan...**_

_**.**_

_**Maukah kalian...**_

_**Tetap menungguku kembali**_

_**Seperti yang aku harapkan?**_

_**.**_

_**Maukah kalian berjanji padaku?**_

.

.

**.**

**::FIN::**

**.**

* * *

**Lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi**. Saya lagi-lagi mengupload Fic buruk seperti ini. Ah, saya benar-benar minta maaf jikalau fanfic ini terlalu buruk dan menjadi JUNK Fic di Screanplays ini :[

Ah, omong-omong Fic ini sama ide dengan Fic saya yang '_**I Just wanna Say**_'

**Review Please **(Jika kalian merasa ini hanyalah sebuah JUNK fic, tolong katakan sejujurnya lewat Review. Tapi dengan teramat sangat memohon, tolong jangan gunakan kata kasar. _Gomawo_)


End file.
